


【授權翻譯】槲寄生下 Under the Mistletoe

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mistletoe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 赫敏和斯內普站在槲寄生之下 - 這個吻來得太早了，他們該怎樣做？
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】槲寄生下 Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120791) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 第一次翻譯，生硬見諒  
> 授權請見series

霍格沃茨終於迎來聖誕。但格蘭傑教授看到斯內普選擇隱藏自己。

戰爭以後他變得愈發沉默。她在與他交好上付出的努力讓她喜憂參半。除了早餐時段，他都忍受著她。有時候他的眼中還有溫度。

但當她提議一起在霍格默德吃午餐後，他那雙黑眼睛從警惕變得死氣沉沉。

他們今天在一條安靜的走廊見面。他很高興見到她。但當槲寄生出現在他們頭頂之上，斯內普面紅了，整個人緊繃起來。

赫敏立即炸了那株槲寄生。

「不要勉強自己。」她在離開前柔聲說。

「赫敏，等等！」

她轉過身來。

「也許……下次？」他柔聲說。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
